Vacaciones por tradición
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Sirius es obligado a ir un año más a pasar unas tediosas vacaciones con los Black. Harto de todos ellos, de sus continuas peleas, ocurrirá algo que le hará definitivamente querer dejarlos. [Oneshot] Incesto. Lemon. [Bellatrix X Sirius]


**N/A. Por fin, POR FIN! XD he conseguido que se me ocurra un mínimo argumento para poder encauzar un one-shot PWP Sirius-Bella. Lo que busco principalmente aquí es liarlos (tengo desde hace semanas una necesidad horrible de hacer algo de los dos con lemon), pero bueno, lo disimularé con conversaciones sobre traición, la Sangre, etc, etc, etc. Típico Black vamos. Importancia de Bellatrix y Sirius, pero también aparecerá el resto de la familia Black... por primera vez en un one-shot mío creo. Nunca había metido a todos a la vez : ) A ver qué tal me queda. Se me ha ocurrido en el tren... el tren inspira, sino que le lo digan a JK xD Todo lo que reconozcáis es suyo, por cierto. Y aquí lo dejo... mañana me toca fiesta, pasado fiesta... y luego muerte xD debería empezar a estudiar... algún día. **

**Muchos besos! XD**

**Joanne**

**PD: Terminé una historia original de humor jiji. Voy a presentarla a algún concurso de cuentos cortos, así que no podré subirla a internet por ahora, pero en cuanto terminen (como no ganaré xD) pues la subiré a fictionpress a ver si os gusta. Ya avisaré de todas formas.**

**VACACIONES POR TRADICIÓN**

-¡No pienso ir! –bramó una vez más Sirius, insistente, furioso. Salió del salón exasperado, intentando esquivar a la loca de su madre.

-¡Me da igual como te pongas, niño, tú vas a venir!

-¡No!

-¡SOY TU MADRE, TE EXIJO UN MÍNIMO DE RESPETO!

-Tú no eres nadie –masculló entre dientes Sirius, mirándola con desprecio, antes de darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras, ignorándola descaradamente.-

-¡SIRIUS, VEN AQUÍ! –gritó, su rostro rojo de indignación-. ¡SIRIUS!

Lo único que la contestó fue el ruido violento de una puerta al cerrarse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los odiaba. A todos. Profundamente.

Sirius se apoyó en la puerta, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo retumbar en sus oídos aún los histéricos gritos de su madre.

Malditas vacaciones familiares. ¿Por qué querían que fuese? Era un traidor, su familia prácticamente no lo reconocía, muchos de sus mejores amigos no tenían gota de Sangre Limpia en su cuerpo. ¿Necesitaban más incentivos para despreciarlo? No quería ir, y ellos no tenían por qué tener interés en llevarlo.

Pero lo tenían.

Alzó la vista y se fijó en que todo su vestuario estaba sobre la cama, preparado para ser guardado en el baúl que había a los pies de ésta. Mataría a Kreacher y dejaría su cuerpo sin enterrar para que se lo comiesen los cuervos. ¿Quién coño le mandaba tocar su ropa? Abrir su armario, rebuscar entre sus cosas...

¡Eso era demasiado!

Salió de su habitación echo una furia, bajando los escalones de dos en dos, dispuesto a enzarzarse en otra violenta discusión con su madre.

Al final de la escalera, sentada en el penúltimo escalón, estaba Bellatrix.

Sirius se detuvo, con una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

Ella también serviría para descargar su frustración.

-Me pregunto si no serán familia –murmuró Bella, antes de que su primo pudiese abrir la boca. Tenía la vista perdida, apoyado su mentón sobre la mano, mientras su codo reposaba en la rodilla.

-¿Quiénes? –cortó de malos modos.

Un alzamiento de cejas, indicando que no hacía falta respuesta. Y tenía razón. Podían escucharse los gritos de Elladora, su tía, y de su madre, por toda la casa. Andrómeda era esta vez el blanco.

-¿Pero qué más da que no vaya?

-¡Vas a venir!

-¡Si es que no quiero! Allí no hago nada –protestó Andrómeda, empezando a elevar también su tono de voz al sentirse acosada por las dos mujeres.

-Eso mismo digo yo –pensó Sirius en voz alta, a nadie en concreto.

-Tampoco cambia mucho de lo que vas a encontrarte aquí.

-La puta casa está en medio de la nada.

-Llévate a Potter –propuso Bellatrix casualmente, con una leve nota de ironía. Ambos sabían que era completamente imposible barajar esa posibilidad.

-¿Y qué os vea? –espetó Sirius, terminando de bajar las escaleras-. Ni loco.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros, al parecer aburrida, poco interesada en la conversación.

-¡Ahí estás! –exclamó la madre de Sirius, al verlo aparecer en el pasillo-. ¡Ve a preparar la maleta ahora mismo!

-Kreacher lo ha hecho por mí –soltó el joven, súbitamente enfurecido al pensar al elfo hurgando entre sus cosas-, pero no pienso ir.

-¡CLARO QUE IRÁS! –bramó, perdiendo la paciencia, viendo que Andrómeda también se negaba y había empezado a discutir con Elladora-. ¡VENDRÉIS LOS DOS!

Sirius iba a abrir la boca para replicar cuando Regulus apareció por la puerta, anunciando que ya estaba listo para salir. Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de su madre y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a largarse de allí. Tenía que sacárselos de la vista en ese mismo instante.

Bellatrix aún seguía en la escalera, y se puso a mirarlo fijamente cuando cruzó el pasillo.

-Podíais callaros ya. Estoy harta.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Es un puta semana. No vas a morirte.

-Está familia es de locos.

-¡KREACHER! –se escuchó la voz histérica de su madre proveniente del salón-. ¡TERMINA DE RECOGER TODO YA!

Bellatrix se levantó, pasándose las manos por la túnica para estirársela.

-Empiezan las vacaciones.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_James,_

_No lo entiendo, te juro que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué insisten en que pase las vacaciones con ellos?Por cariño no es, eso está claro. Si no discutimos es porque paso todo el tiempo posible fuera, esquivándolos._

_Esta casa da asco. Es la típica mansión de campo, gigantesca y solitaria. La máxima compañía que recibo es la de los ratones, con eso te digo todo... No me quejo. La de las personas que hay aquí es aún peor._

_Como este martirio no termine pronto me va a dar algo._

_Sirius_

Ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza y dejó que saliese volando por la ventana. Dos días después de empezar las _estupendas_ vacaciones familiares de ese verano después de su sexto año, su único consuelo era que James le mandase cartas. Eso le permitiría conservar la lucidez al menos.

Tenía miedo de que la locura se pegara, o fuese genética.

Porque la situación que había en aquella casa era completamente absurda. Sus tías se dedicaban a hablar sobre la supremacía de la Sangre, coincidiendo en todas las ideas. Lo peor es que intentaban involucrarlos a ellos también en las conversaciones... Bueno, Bellatrix prácticamente se metía voluntariamente, siendo la más radical de las tres a pesar de sus dieciséis años. Puede que fuese por eso, si se pensaba. Regulus se limitaba a asentir y a dar la razón a su madre, y cada vez que ésta le dedicaba una sonrisa complacida a Sirius le daban arcadas. ¿Se podía ser más ridículo? Narcisa, por su parte, hacía algún comentario sutil y puntual, sin aparente trascendencia.

Andrómeda era la única normal. Ella se mantenía aparte, pues no coincidía con sus ideas. De hecho, Sirius sabía de sus escapadas secretas en Hogwarts con un hijo de Muggles. Lo ocultaban muy bien... él los había visto por error, pero aún así ni siquiera le había mencionado algo a la propia Andrómeda. La dejaría con sus cuentos de fantasía, que leía, uno tras otro, sin detenerse. Ella era como una princesa que esperase a ser rescatada de las fauces del lobo, los Black. Soñadora, a Sirius le caía bien así. Era su prima favorita.

-¿Un día interesante?

-Lárgate –bufó Sirius inmediatamente al reconocer la voz de Bellatrix-. Fuera de mi cuarto.

-Qué malos modos –respondió la chica, avanzando unos metros, sus ojos grises clavados en su primo-. Juraría que no te han enseñado a ser así.

-Procuro olvidar rápido todo lo que esta familia me "enseña" –masculló con sorna-. Cuestión de salud mental, ya sabes. No quiero terminar como todos vosotros.

-Creo que me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-No pretendía serlo.

-Me decepcionaría bastante que un traidor como tú pudiese llegar a ser un verdadero Sangre Limpia.

-Bla, bla... –fingió Sirius que hablaba, poniendo voz infantil-. ¿No te cansas?

-Me divierte –sonrió maliciosamente Bellatrix.

-Vaya suerte que tengo –masculló, dándose la vuelta para encararse a ella-. ¿No podrías divertirte con alguien más?

-Me temo que no. ¿Qué harías sino en los días que te quedan?

-Ir a montar solo en escoba por ejemplo –replicó, saliendo de la habitación después de lanzar una última mirada a su prima. Por un momento pensó que Bella iba a seguirlo, pero al no escuchar sus pasos detrás de él, se olvidó rápido de ella. No merecía la pena.

Le esperaba un despejado cielo para pasar una monótona tarde volando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tirado en el césped, arrancando despreocupadamente la hierba, sintiéndola cosquillear entre sus dedos, Sirius pasaba el tiempo.

Aquellas vacaciones estaban resultando especialmente tediosas. Aún no sabía por qué las llamaba vacaciones... Se supone que éstas eran unos días de relajación, de pasárselo bien. Justo lo contrario a lo que estaba viviendo él.

Estaba harto de toda su familia. Le daba asco.

Siempre volviendo una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema, como si no existiese nada más sobre lo que hablar. Podía repetir cada una de las frases que ellos decían; se las había aprendido ya de memoria.

Cada uno perfecto en su papel. Él prefería irse, porque sabía que no podría cumplir el suyo, el de heredero de los Black.

Escuchó entonces una risa suave. Rodó sobre sí mismo, quedando bocabajo, de forma que pudo ver de dónde provenía. Bellatrix había salido al jardín -¿no podía dejarlo solo una maldita vez?-, pero no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba ahí también.

La observó de lejos. Se había arrodillado en el césped, y había cogido algo con la mano; algo que observaba curiosa y divertida.

Vista así parecía... normal. Su pelo negro se movía a su espalda, espeso, brillante; y la parte baja de la túnica se enredaba en torno a sus piernas.

Qué diferente de la realidad.

Se levantó, y se acercó a ella, preguntándose qué hacía. Se detuvo a su lado, y estupefacto vio que sujetaba a un pequeño ratón de campo, que aterrorizado intentaba escabullirse.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Conseguir los ingredientes para una poción –respondió Bellatrix con calma, concentrada en que el ratón no se le escapase.

-Pero...

Cogiendo una piedra, Bellatrix rompió la cabeza del pequeño animal. Sonó un crujido que hizo que a Sirius se le pusiese la carne de gallina. La joven tiró la piedra ligeramente ensangrentada a un lado, y se levantó sin soltar al ratón muerto.

-Todo listo.

-Eres... –empezó a mascullar el chico con una mueca de asco, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Una estudiante que se toma en serio su trabajo? Por favor, Sirius, no me vengas ahora con la defensa de los derechos de los animales... Ya tengo suficiente con que lo hagas con los Sangre Sucia.

Sirius apretó los puños por la furia. Odiaba que su prima hiciese esas insinuaciones. ¿Comparar a los hijos de Muggles con animales? Era abominable.

Observó a Bellatrix, que empezaba a andar hacia su casa. Seguía sorprendiéndole los pocos escrúpulos que demostraba. La siguió, sabiendo que ya no podría estar más tumbado en la hierba después de lo que había visto.

-¿Vienes conmigo? –preguntó Bellatrix, volviéndose un poco con una sonrisa de desdén.

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué me sigues?

-Porque voy en la misma dirección.

-Ya veo –replicó, girándose completamente, andando de espaldas despacio para poder encarar a Sirius. Clavó sus ojos grises en los de él-. ¿Aún te sigues queriendo ir?

Sirius frunció el entrecejo, escrutándola con la mirada, buscando si en la pregunta había trampa. No lo parecía.

-Claro que sí –respondió secamente, apartando la vista de ella de nuevo.

-Es una tradición un tanto ridícula la verdad.

-Como todas las de los Black.

Bellatrix sonrió de medio lado, escéptica.

-Creo que en el fondo tienen la esperanza de reformarte.

-¿Y tú no?

-Ya estás perdido –espetó, chasqueando la lengua.

-Cómo me alegro de oírte decir eso.

-No es fácil olvidar que diste a tu familia y a la Sangre la espalda.

-Qué trágica te pones a veces...

-No perdono, deberías saberlo –masculló, girándose para acelerar el paso.

Sirius la siguió sin decir una palabra más, mirando de reojo su rostro serio, imperturbable ahora. Había abandonado la habitual expresión burlona que ostentaba cuando hablaba con él.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba a buen paso –siguiendo el rápido de Bellatrix inconscientemente- hasta la casa. ¿Sería verdad que su familia aún quería que ocupase el puesto de heredero que le tocaba como primogénito? Era absurdo... Después de todo lo que había dicho, de las compañías que frecuentaba, de la pequeña rebelión que había instaurado en Grimmauld Place parecía mentira que esa fuera la razón por la que le habían obligado a estar presente en esas vacaciones familiares.

-¡INEPTO!

Estaban a varios metros aún de la puerta principal de la casa, pero el alarido se escuchó proveniente del salón, por una de las ventanas abiertas.

Bellatrix y Sirius intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y aceleraron el paso, mientras los gritos e insultos se intensificaban.

Esta vez parecía algo serio.

-¡INÚTIL! –bramaba desquiciada Elladora cuando entraron, parándose en el umbral-. ¡NO SIRVES PARA NADA!

A sus pies, hecho un ovillo, cabizbajo y aterrorizado, deshaciéndose en disculpas, estaba un elfo doméstico. Desperdigados por el suelo estaban los trozos de varias tazas de porcelana, al lado de una bandeja.

-¡NI PARA LLEVAR UNA BANDEJA!

Sus ojos volvieron a coincidir una vez más, gris contra gris. Algo importante... sí, seguro. Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para salir, rozando a Sirius descaradamente, pues estaba en medio de su camino.

-Tranquila, que ya me aparto –murmuró molesto.

Bella se giró un segundo, con una sonrisa tan extraña que dejó a Sirius completamente descolocado.

Reprimió un escalofrío, y salió de allí también, subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Cuánto queda? –preguntó Sirius, rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho entre los dos.

-Tres días.

-¿Aún?

-Sí –respondió Andrómeda en un susurro, sonriendo levemente.

-Parece que hemos estado aquí años –masculló, acomodándose en la cama, al lado de Andrómeda.

-Lo sé.

El silencio volvió a imponerse entre los dos, un silencio acogedor. No necesitaban palabras para describir su estado de ánimo. Sirius iba todas las noches a la habitación de las tres hermanas, cuando Narcisa y Bellatrix estaban ya dormidas, y se quedaba hablando con Andrómeda. Ambos se entendían. Ninguno de los dos quería estar allí, con el resto de su familia. Ninguno de los dos apoyaba las ideas tan radicales que tenían.

-El próximo año no pienso venir.

-Ya serás mayor de edad.

-Aunque no lo fuera –replicó, fijando sus ojos en Andrómeda-. Tú tampoco deberías venir.

Esbozando una sonrisa amarga de la que Sirius sólo pudo adivinar la silueta, la joven se tumbó en la cama, arropándose entre las sábanas.

-¿Quieres dormir ya? –preguntó, levantándose de la cama, llevando su mano a los doseles para abrirlos.

Andrómeda abrazó la almohada, sonriendo.

-Ya tengo sueño.

-Te dejo entonces –se despidió, saliendo silenciosamente. De puntillas, cruzó la habitación. No se atrevió a cerrar la puerta, pensando que tal vez podría despertarlas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Con una tostada en la mano, Sirius salió descalzo y en pijama de la cocina, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta el salón. Se le había ocurrido que para variar su apasionante rutina podía buscar algún libro en las estanterías que había allí para pasar el día.

Cuando llegó se le quitó el hambre.

El cuadro que colgaba encima de la chimenea había sido sustituido. No era eso lo que le horrorizaba, sino el hecho de que lo que ahora adornaba la sala fuese una cabeza de elfo doméstico.

Paseó su vista por cada uno de los presentes en el salón, que ni se habían inmutado ante su llegada. Narcisa y Regulus no estaban, aunque sí sus platos y tazas vacíos, pues debían de haber terminado de desayunar hacia rato. En la mesa continuaban su tía Elladora y su madre, los ojos de la primera desviándose a menudo hacia la cabeza con expresión satisfecha y complacida. Su madre directamente permanecía indiferente al nuevo adorno.

Bellatrix estaba sentada en el sillón, mirando fijamente hacia el punto en cuestión. Sirius intentó interpretar su expresión... Era como si le encontrase el gusto de una broma macabra, pero broma al fin y al cabo. Parecía divertirle.

La joven se volvió hacia él cuando Sirius dejó la tostada encima de la mesa.

-¿Te gusta?

Su mueca de asco dio a entender toda su opinión.

-Ya podía haber sido Kreacher al menos.

Sonriendo malévola, Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Sospecho que ése te estará haciendo compañía hasta el fin de tus días.

-Suerte que nunca fuiste buena en Adivinación –musitó Sirius, dando por terminada la conversación.

Bellatrix subió los pies al sillón, acomodándose de forma que pudiese encarar a su primo. Se inclinó hacia delante, ladeando graciosamente la cabeza, de modo que varios mechones de pelo le rozaron la mejilla.

-¿Qué hacías ayer con Andrómeda? –preguntó, una leve nota burlona en su voz. No recriminaba nada, tan solo parecía curiosa.

-Hablar.

-¿De madrugada y en su cama? –Chasqueó la lengua, arqueando una ceja.

-Piensa lo que quieras –replicó secamente-. Si estabas despierta escuchándonos sabrás perfectamente lo que hicimos y lo que no.

-¡Sirius! –interrumpió Elladora.

-¿Qué?

-Ya que estás de pie mueve un poco la cabeza de Els –ordenó, llevándose la taza de té a los labios-. Está algo torcida.

Bellatrix empezó a reírse viendo como Sirius se volvía perplejo hacia su tía. ¿Le estaba pidiendo (encima de malos modos) que pusiese recta la cabeza del elfo?

-¿Estás de broma?

-¡Haz caso a tu tía, Sirius! –intervino su madre, sin ganas de dejar que su hijo las desafiara una vez más.

-No pienso tocar eso –masculló con desprecio, la risa de Bella aún resonando en sus oídos-. Si ella lo ha colgado que lo mueva ella.

-¡Sirius, haz lo que te digo!

-Dejadme en paz todas –soltó, saliendo enfurecido de la habitación. Vamos, lo que le faltaba: ser el criado ahora que el elfo ya no estaba disponible... y encima para algo tan grotesco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al final ni libro ni nada. Había vuelto a pasar la tarde fuera volando y pensando, esta vez sin incidentes con primas y ratones.

Andrómeda había estado con él un rato, pero luego había vuelto a casa, pues, según le había dicho, quería terminar un libro esa tarde. La admiraba. Ser capaz de tener esa capacidad de evasión de todo aquello... Él no podía dejar de pensar en los días que aún le faltaban para volver a la monotonía de Grimmauld Place. Al menos ahí podía salir a la calle; quedar con James, Remus y Peter; ver pasar a la gente... No como en esa casa. Su padre ya se había encargado de tomar las debidas medidas de protección, exactamente igual que en Grimmauld Place, y era prácticamente imposible entrar o salir de allí por métodos mágicos. Andando era una buena caminata de varios kilómetros que no estaba dispuesto a dar.

Tan solo tenía que aguantar un par de días más.

Ahora había vuelto a su habitación, donde se respiraba una calma y un silencio anormales en el resto de la casa. Daba gusto, a pesar de estar solo. Incluso, si lo pensaba, eso también se agradecía.

Ya no le quedaba nada por hacer. Había recogido lo que estaba tirado por el suelo, de forma que ahora se acumulaba todo encima de una silla y de la mesa. No estaba de humor para ordenarlo debidamente. Ya lo haría Kreacher, que para algo tenía que servir.

Había hecho deberes también, adelantando algo del trabajo de Encantamientos que le habían mandado para las vacaciones, así como un poco el de Transformaciones... bastante más aburrido. Se hubiera traído Pociones, que trastear con los ingredientes era más entretenido, pero hubiera sido demasiado engorroso andar cargando con todo solo para una semana.

En definitiva, que tras estar andando arriba y abajo bastantes minutos, ya se aburría. Escuchó sonar el reloj de cuco que había en el pasillo dando la medianoche, potente, algo desagradable también. Decidió que, aunque fuese un poco más pronto de lo normal, iría a visitar a Andrómeda. Con un poco de suerte las otras dos ya estarían dormidas, y podrían hablar un poco más esa noche.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Sabía que si se despertaban su madre y su tía, y lo encontraban con Andrómeda en la cama, aunque fuese sentados y hablando, pondrían el grito en el cielo. Preguntarían igual que lo había hecho Bellatrix, sólo que esta vez la conversación no tendría un matiz mordaz y de sorna.

Iría en serio, y lo que menos le apetecía era verse comprometido con Andrómeda tan solo por estar hablando con ella. Podía parecer muy exagerado, pero Sirius ya sabía que Elladora estaba buscando a sus hijas prometido, y si sospechaba que él podía tener algo con su hija mediana... Cualquiera sabía. Podían cruzársele los cables. No era la primera vez que se veía en las familias de Sangre Limpia un matrimonio entre primos. Antes, y aún ahora, eran comunes.

Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Llegó a la habitación de sus tres primas, abriendo la puerta entornada. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y los doseles de Andrómeda cerrados, pero se acercó y los abrió ligeramente. Su prima se había dormido vestida, con el libro en el regazo abierto. Su respiración era acompasada y profunda.

Se sintió algo decepcionado de no encontrarla despierta.

Se dio la vuelta para irse. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

La voz de Bellatrix, incitante, envuelta en susurros, le llegó a través de la habitación. La joven lo miraba desde la cama, sentada con su camisón para dormir ya puesto, su largo pelo negro cayendo por su espalda y sus hombros.

-Irme –masculló, como si no hubiese más discusión.

-¿Y conmigo no quieres hablar?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes... como ayer como mi hermana.

Sirius sintió su penetrante mirada clavarse en él, y reprimió su sonrojo ante lo que le pareció que era una insinuación muy descarada.

-Te dije que sólo hablamos.

-Es lo que he dicho –respondió sin alzar la voz, sonriendo maliciosa-. No es mi culpa si tú entiendes... más.

Sirius se acercó a ella, harto de que se riese de él. ¿Cómo no iba a entender más con lo que le había dicho esa mañana? Era cuestión de unir cabos.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué quieres? –soltó Sirius, dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado alto. Se volvió a mirar si cualquiera de sus otras dos primas se habían despertado.

-No te preocupes; no se despiertan –murmuró Bella quitándole importante al asunto.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Te he dicho que quería hablar.

-Yo no.

-¿Y por qué no te vas? Como ves yo no te lo impido –contestó, alzando las manos como para indicarle que ella no le estaba reteniendo. Sirius se quedó callado, consciente de que no tenía respuesta para eso. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera se podía dar el mismo una explicación. ¿Por qué no se iba?-. Tal vez es que sí quieres hablar conmigo después de todo.

-Hablar no.

Bellatrix alzó las cejas, poniéndose de rodillas al borde de la cama.

-Veo que aún sigues _entendiendo más_... ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

-Sacarme de mi error.

-¿Cómo? –propuso la joven.

-Dime que esa frase no fue con ninguna intención.

Bellatrix rió con suavidad, acercándose a los labios de su primo sin llegar a rozarlos.

-Tú sabes perfectamente con la intención con la que fue.

Siguiendo un impulso Sirius capturó sus labios.

Si ella lo rechazaba, que fuese por un motivo justificado, y no por ninguna frase con doble sentido.

Bellatrix respondió con ardor, llevando una mano a su nuca para obligarlo a profundizar el beso, demandante. La presencia de su prima lo embriagaba, mientras sentía la suavidad de sus labios pegados contra los suyos, la humedad de sus lenguas encontrarse ávidas.

Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando una rodilla en la cama y pasando una mano por la cintura de Bella, obligándola a tumbarse.

La admiró unos segundos. Su piel pálida semioculta por el camisón; su pelo espeso desparramado por las sábanas, ofreciendo un sensual contraste; su postura, deseable. Su cuerpo, voluptuoso.

Se tumbó sobre ella, buscando su boca, acariciando su mejilla y hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado.

-No hagas ruido –susurró con voz ronca Bellatrix en su oído, su respiración jadeante poniendo a Sirius la piel de gallina.

El pensar en la posición tan peligrosa en la que estaban, besándose desenfrenadamente en la cama de Bellatrix... con los doseles abiertos además. Narcisa y Andrómeda podían despertarse en cualquier momento.

Bella dobló una pierna, dejando que el camisón le resbalase por el muslo. Sirius lo acarició, ascendiendo, pegándola a él. Ahora sus labios recorrían el cuello de su prima, llegando a las clavículas, que sobresalían ligeramente, lo justo. Se podían adivinar unos pechos generosos bajo la fina tela, y Sirius no podía esperar a desnudarla.

Rodó sobre sí mismo, permitiendo que Bellatrix se sentase sobre su tripa a horcajadas. La joven por propia iniciativa se quitó el camisón, y Sirius tan solo tuvo que contemplar el gesto. Caderas de ensueño, cintura pronunciada... curvas perfectas.

Se incorporó sobre un codo, rodeando con su otro brazo a Bellatrix, atrayéndola hacia él. La mujer sonrió con lascivia, dejando que fuese Sirius quien, de nuevo, tomase el control. Sintió sus labios sobre sus pezones, por encima del sujetador... como una pequeña tortura al no poder rozarla.

-Sirius...

-¿Sí? –murmuró, alzando la mirada para coincidir con los ojos de ella.

-Nada –respondió, empujándole para volverle a tumbar. Llevó sus dedos a los botones de la parte de arriba del pijama, empezando a desabrocharlos, acariciando y besando su pecho cuando ésta estuvo abierta.

Las manos de Sirius buscaron el broche del sujetador, encontrándolo y liberándola por fin de él. Apartándolo a un lado, el chico volvió a tumbarla en la cama, besando los pechos de ella con suavidad, lamiéndolos y deteniéndose en los pezones erguidos.

Sirius recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de ella, acariciando toda su pálida piel. Le quitó la ropa interior, ella alzando algo la cadera para facilitarle la tarea.

No tuvo que hacer mucho para que Bellatrix abriera más las piernas. Hundió su rostro en el sexo de ella, lamiéndolo, introduciendo su lengua en su humedad. La joven arqueó la espalda, dejando escapar un suspiro de placer antes de morderse el labio inferior para ahogar los siguientes.

Si se despertaban sus hermanas sería su ruina.

Sintió los labios de Sirius rozar la cara interna de sus muslos, con tanta suavidad que un cosquilleo placentero le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Ascendió por su sexo hasta llegar a su ombligo, besando su vientre; esbozando una tenue sonrisa que tan solo se dejó intuir.

Le ayudó a terminar de desnudarse, tirando la ropa a un lado antes de volver a sentir el peso de su primo sobre ella. Bellatrix empezó a besarle en el cuello, lamiendo el lóbulo, dejando que su respiración agitada se notase sobre la piel de él. Acarició la espalda de Sirius, sintiendo su calidez.

-¿Me sigues odiando?

-Más que nunca –alcanzó a repetir Sirius en un hilo de voz, a lo que Bella esbozó una sonrisa oscura.

Enredó sus piernas en torno a las caderas del chico, acercándole si eso era posible aún más a ella, incitándole a penetrarla con el lenguaje de su cuerpo, con sus besos más salvajes.

Ahogando los gemidos de placer con sus bocas, sus cuerpos se amoldaron, empezando un movimiento silencioso y constante. En la oscuridad de la habitación, tan solo se alcanzaba a ver sus siluetas.

Ritmo que aumentaba de velocidad, respiraciones agitadas. El sudor perlaba la piel de ambos mientras se abrazaban, sus manos inquietas, sus labios más aún. Dedos que se entrelazaban en el pelo oscuro del otro, confundiéndose por la falta de luz.

Ahogando un último jadeo, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, en una descarga de placer. Sirius se quedó encima de Bellatrix, besándola el rostro y el cuello sin que ésta pusiese impedimentos.

-No deberíamos haber hecho esto –susurró la joven sin arrepentimiento en su voz, empujándolo un poco para que quedase tumbado sobre la cama, introduciendo después su lengua en la boca de Sirius. Beso lento, profundo... como un recordatorio de lo que había ocurrido, de lo que podía ocurrir.

Sirius se tensó, una pizca de conciencia apareciendo en su mente de pronto. Llevó una mano al hombro de Bellatrix y la obligó a apartarse.

-Me tengo que ir –musitó, sin poder apartar la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Bellatrix, que parecían más tormentosos que nunca-. Creo que he oído a Narcisa moverse.

Mentira. Ambos lo sabían, pero Bella no dijo nada. Con una leve sonrisa se alejó de Sirius, sin molestarse en cubrirse.

-Como quieras.

Antes de tener tiempo para poder arrepentirse, Sirius se puso rápidamente los pantalones del pijama, recogió el resto de su ropa y salió de allí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota... ¿Cómo había podido?

Se revolvió el pelo, aún incrédulo, incapaz de dejar de recordar el cuerpo caliente de Bellatrix junto al de él.

¡Idiota!

Tanto odio hacia los Sangre Limpia, hacia sus ideas, hacia su familia, y luego... ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sólo sabía que cuando Bellatrix le había saltado con esa frase no había podido evitarlo. Le atraía demasiado.

¿Pero y ella? Se preguntó qué pensaría hacer ahora. ¿Ocultarlo, o tal vez dejarlo correr, como si no hubiese pasado nada?

Él no estaba dispuesto, no... ¡Por amor de Dios, era Bellatrix!

Se encontró en su habitación poco después de salir de la de sus primas. Las paredes blancas fueron como una prisión, y corrió a abrir la ventana. Era noche cerrada.

-Mierda –masculló, intentando poner orden al interminable cúmulo de pensamientos que atosigaba su mente. A buenas horas se le había ocurrido ir a hablar con Andrómeda.

Pero ya no valía la pena recriminarse nada. Había pasado... y le había gustado.

Negó con la cabeza. No podía pensar en eso ahora. Lo que corría prisa era lo que pensaba hacer a continuación.

Tan solo de imaginarse la escena cuando al día siguiente se encontrase con Bellatrix para desayunar y ni lo rozase... Que lo insultase cuando horas atrás la había tenido entre sus brazos... No podía dejar que ocurriese aquello.

Tenía que salir de ahí. No quería quedarse a averiguar cómo reaccionaría ella.

Inmediatamente pensó en James. Era al único sitio que podía ir. ¿Pero cómo?

Sus ojos se fijaron en el cielo negro, sin nubes. ¡La escoba!

¿Cómo diablos no lo había pensado antes?

Porque sabía lo que ocurriría si se iba de la casa...

Escaparse. Olvidarse de todos ellos, dejarlos definitivamente. Significaba negar su Sangre Black, salir de la familia. Lo rechazarían. Sería el hijo que nunca habían tenido.

Y Bellatrix... Ella lo odiaría, si es que no lo hacía ya.

Pero le daba igual.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sabía la hora que era, pero no podía dormir a la intemperie, y la casa de James era el único sitio al que podía acudir en un momento como ese.

Se atrevió a llamar a la puerta, primero tímidamente y luego con más fuerza. Escuchó voces, pasos y, al final, la puerta principal se abrió. Apareció en bata el padre de James, que se quedó mirándolo como si fuese un fantasma.

-¡Sirius!

-¿Quién es, cariño?

-Es Sirius –respondió el hombre a su esposa, que se acercó por detrás.

-¡Sirius! –exclamó la madre, llevándose las manos a la boca al verlo.

-Es lo que dije.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Mi familia... –intentó explicarse Sirius, pero la mujer soltó otra exclamación al ver el baúl a su lado y una escoba apoyada en la pared.

-¿Has venido volando? –exclamó horrorizada.

-Sí, bueno, yo...

-Voy a despertar a James –intervino el padre de éste, desapareciéndose de inmediato.

La madre de su mejor amigo le hizo pasar al vestíbulo, amplio, bien iluminado. Sirius arrastró su baúl adentro, aún algo avergonzado por haber formado todo ese alboroto.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? –preguntó un James perplejo desde lo alto de la escalera.

-Pues ya ves, que...

-¿No quieres nada? –preguntó solícita la mujer-. ¿Algo para comer o beber?

-No, no se moleste, gracias.

-¿Seguro? Pareces cansado...

-¡Ha venido volando!

-Sí, cariño –asintió la mujer a la exclamación de su marido.

-¡En una noche como ésta, tan despejada! Podía haberle visto cualquiera.

-He tenido cuidado –replicó Sirius de inmediato, deseando ya que le dejasen a solas con James.

-Papá...

El hombre se giró hacia su hijo, que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Oh, sí, sí. Lo mejor es que os vayáis a dormir ya –dijo, aún algo impresionado-. Mañana hablaremos de todo esto.

-Ya sabes donde está el cuarto de invitados, cariño –añadió la madre hablando a Sirius-. Está preparado.

-Sacaremos la otra cama de mi cuarto.

-Como queráis –murmuró la mujer, ahogando un bostezo. Cogió a su marido del brazo y se lo llevó a la cama, hablando en susurros. Sirius alcanzó a oír su nombre en la conversación.

Sirius y James se quedaron solos, y el primero sintió la mirada de su mejor amigo insistente sobre él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me he escapado –musitó-. No aguantaba más.

James detuvo sus pasos, que se dirigían a su habitación, y se volvió impresionado.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí. Estoy harto.

-¿Pero te han hecho algo?

Sirius se obligó a desterrar a Bellatrix de su mente.

-Son todos ellos, con sus manías de la limpieza de Sangre. Mi madre esta completamente loca. Tenías que haberla visto hoy...

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Ponerse a gritar –susurró. Le dolía ver que James se tragaba tan fácilmente sus mentiras-. Me ha empezado a lanzar cosas.

Se hizo un silencio bastante tenso en el que siguieron caminando, James dando luz a algunas habitaciones para ver por dónde iban.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó finalmente.

-No lo sé. Éste era el único sitio al que podía venir.

-Quédate aquí entonces –respondió-. Mañana hablaré con mis padres.

**N/A. Bien, fin xD Weee! Me siento liberada juju. Terminé el lemon, y ya estoy satisfecha jeje. Dos días escribiendo en plan paliza e historia terminada (aleluya!) . Son las dos de la mañana y aprovechando que he ido a por el jarabe (tengo tos T.T) me he subido galletas xDD las galletas ayudan a la inspiración. Los musos se alimentan de ellas, y se ponen contentos xD.**

**Dejando las tonterías, estoy orgullosa. Por fin he hecho un one-shot de más de 4 hojas xDD Los últimos xapis de todo me estaban saliendo muy, muy cortitos, y éste, en cambio, me ha llegado a las 12 hojas jiji. K bien! Lo cierto es que la relación Bella-Sirius me ha salido más rara que nunca... No sé qué pensaréis vosotros, pero yo veo que bueno, he dejado un poco de lado a esa Bella putona (xD) que ponía antes, y aquí parece incluso algo cansada de su familia también. No hago referencia a atracción ninguno excepto alguna miradita (que tampoco es de atracción propiamente dicha), y de repente en la habita de las black se lían xDDD no sé, me quedó raro. Es como por las circunstancias, por la frase que dijo Bella... um, está difícil. También creo que el lemon me ha quedado excesivamente tierno... xD tanto abracito y tanta caricia jiji (k monos!). Pero en fin, k coño, espero que os haya gustado igualmente!**

**Tras escribir el lemon, he llegado a la conclusión que dedico el fic a Nury, porque además de que le gusta mucho esta pareja, he cogido algunas ideas para la base del lemon de la "conversación" tan interesante xD que mantuvieron Kai y Bella en el rol de HP en el que participo. Kai r00lz!**

**Mmm, más cositas. La escena final. Obviamente sería demasiado lío y demasiadas explicaciones si Sirius dijese a James que se había ido porque no sabía k hacer después de acostarse con Bellatrix. Para empezar James lo mataría xDD Una mentira es siempre mucho más sencilla en este caso. Esta es mi explicación (un tanto improbable...) a xq Sirius se escapó de casa xDD**

**Ains, y creo que aquí dejo de hablar ya xD solo comentar que escribiendo este fic se me ocurrió otro Bellatrix-Sirius, esta vez implícito, y con algo de Bella-Rody también. No creo que me quede muy largo... con deciros que en principio lo ideé para una viñeta xDD Pero preferí meterle más cosas y hacerlo más largo. A ver hasta qué punto. Todo depende de qué se me ocurra (comiendo galletas xD)**

**Muxos besitos! Joanne**


End file.
